Billiam2001's Multiverse
by billiam2001
Summary: Sonic is born. He doesn't know it yet, but he will soon turn into a multi-universal hero with others beside him.
1. Chapter 1

**MULTIVERSE #32653275829359325901A**

_?s POV:_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I heard screaming. "How is she?" I asked. I saw the doctor came out holding three young baby hoglets. "Your wife, Wanari, she… didn't make it through." I just kept a straight expression. I never cared for my stupid wife, anyways. "Hmm… these three boys, are handsome, they'll do." I picked up a blue hedgehog who was trying to get away. And he was fast. "Hmm… fast, Sonic sounds like a good name…" I picked up a silver one. "Hmm…"

_30 minutes later_

"Nothing's coming to mind, I guess, since he's silver, Silver can be his name…" I picked up a black and red streaked one. "He is the color of shadows…" I saw him hiding behind something whenever I put him down, also showing signs of very weak bones, unlike the other two. "He's very shy… Shadow sounds like a good name; however, I do not like shy or weak people in my family." The doctor speaked as if on cue "Shall I prepare the knife ready, Wanari?" "Yes." I replied. I would not allow such shyness and weakness upon my family. "Give the knife to me." I demanded. "Y-yes sir." He replied back. I took the knife and slit Shadow's throat, he then stopped breathing. But then, I saw two ships exploding everything in his path. I saw someone who looked about the age of 17 step out. He looked like he carried about 500 pounds with him, for fucks sake. "Greetings Wanari, I heard of three children being born here." I knew that voice. "How about you shut your trap Ivo Robotnik?" I stated, insulting the fat slobber of pigs put together that was right here. "NEVER INSULT ME! No matter…" He said, shooting a gun at me which hit me in the heart. "Go my two lads, get off! NOW!" Someone had already picked them up. It was his uncle. He called his stupid robot ass "Uncle Chuck" He's not even a real stupid uncle! "Kill h. i .m, f. u. c. k. y. o. u. r. o. b. o. t. n. i-"

_Robotnik's POV:_

I had finally destroyed everything in my path. I couldn't help but notice a black and red streaked dead hedgehog though. "Hmm… he looks interesting… SWATBOTS, take him back to the lab so I can put him back to life for testing!" "YES SIR" the robotic voice replied back.

**A few hours later…**

"Well? What is shadow like?" I asked. I overheard Wanari naming the children and he named the black and red streaked on Shadow. "SIR, WE'VE DETECTED A HIGH AMOUNT OF CHAOS POTENTIAL IN HIM… WE'VE ALSO NOTICED THAT HE'S THE ONLY TYPE OF BEING THAT IS BASED OFF OF CHAOS ENERGY INSTEAD OF FOOD." I smile wide-eyed. "He's perfect. Bring him in."

_**The young blue hoglet didn't know it yet, but he was going to become a multi-universal hero.**_


	2. In trouble

_Robotnik's POV:_

I saw Shadow walk into the room. "Why, hello Shadow. You will be staying with me, under my command until you grow up."

_Uncle Chuck's POV:_

_Goodness. Thank god they're safe from Robotnik… AND Wanari._ I thought. The reason why I said Wanari is because he's a really bad influence on people. I accidentally bumped into someone as I thought of a flashback. "Oh! Sorry mam!" I spoke. "It's all right." She said. "My name's Chuck the Hedgehog, but people just call me Uncle Chuck," I said. "What's your name?" "Benevela, Benevela Rose." Benevela spoke back. I noticed a tall man. He had green eyes, and red quills. I compared him to Benevela Rose, who had blue eyes and white quills. "That's my husband, Sunar Rose." She quickly replied. "Well, I've got to go!" I said. "Bye!" she replied back. "Nice meeting you!" _Wait a minute. _I thought. _Wasn't there an announcement that there was going to be THREE kids born? Not two? Ah well, probably Wanari lying as usual. _I chuckled. I'm still kinda worried though. Even Wanari wouldn't lie about something like that. Oh well, guess he's more cruel than I thought he was. I took the two kids back to my house. I was about to put the kids down, but then just went through the door! He captured me, I couldn't move. "All right, make a choice. Either Silver will get sent to the future, but Sonic remains, or, Sonic will get sent to the future, and Silver remains. Make your choice wisely." Robotnik told me. "You have 30 minutes to decide."

-=30 minutes later…=-

"YOUR TIME IS UP, WHO WILL IT BE!?" Robotnik yelled. I finally made my choice. "Silver…" I spoke weakly, "Silver will get sent into the future…" "Fine then, we have made the deal, here's your stupid blue hedgehog!" he threw me the hedgehog which I caught. I then looked over to Silver, who suddenly disappeared. "Don't worry, he's only 400 years in the future…" He spoke again, and then left.

-=12 years later…=-

_Sonic's_ POV:

"Hello?" I said. I was alone, walking in the park, when suddenly…

"AUGH!" I bumped into someone. "Sorry kid, what's your name?" I asked. "P-Please don't hurt me!" He yelled. He looked about 6-9 years old… "Why would I ever do that?" I asked, shocked. "S-sorry sir, I get bullied all the time. My name's Miles Prower, but I prefer to be called Tails." Tails stated. "Okay Tails, you look hungry. I think I need to take you back to your parents." He suddenly started crying. "My-my parents are dead." He said, crying. "You want to come to my house? We can be friends." "O-okay…" He replied, sniffling.

We got to my house, and I heard Chuck telling me something "Is this your new friend?" "Can he be my adopted brother?" I asked. "Where are his parents?" "Dead." "Well, sure he can be."He stated. But then added, "Okay, that sounds good, what's his name?" I whispered into his ear "Miles Prower, but he prefers to be called Tails." "He was being-"I suddenly stopped as I noticed Tails was gone. Chuck was shocked. "I think you need to find your friend!" Chuck stated. Then the TV showed something. "WHY HELLO CHUCK, AND SONIC, OF COURSE!" I instantly recognized that voice, but couldn't tell where it was from. "My name Is Doctor Robotnik, you may be wondering where your adopted brother is, Sonic." My teeth gritted, but then I instantly caught on to a word that I liked. "Heh, okay Robuttnick, where is he?" He instantly blushed at that, than continued as normal. "He's on this place called little planet, I've supposed you've heard of it, at least? Also, I have a surprise for you waiting…" I instantly dashed out the door towards Little Planet. On the way I met a pink hedgehog who looked like she was lost, she looked about 9 years old. "Hey, are you okay?"I asked. "I'm just lost, my name is Amy Rose."


End file.
